bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Clarkson
Thomas 'Tom' Clarkson was one of the most inspirational teachers that a school could have. With a gift in teaching, Tom was one of the first characters to be introduced to the show, originally as a teacher of English. In Series 4 he became Head of Pastoral Care but then resigned when he had enough of Earl Kelly. In Series 5 Tom replaced Grantly Budgen as Head of English, before Michael Byrne persuaded him to become Deputy Head in Series 7 alongside Sian Diamond. He was loved by the school. Tom always tried to get the children involved with extra curricular activities such as the girls football team as well as punishing them for their education, as he was an English teacher, so he had a natural connection to the children and a drive for teaching. Tom proved this when he died trying to support troubled pupil Kyle Stack, in Series 8 Episode 30. Series 1 In episode one, of series one. Tom Clarkson tied the knot with his partner Lorna Dickey after Tom soon grows cold feet and tries to back out of the wedding to the shock of both Lorna and Izzie. After being questioned by Izzie as to why he wants to back out of the wedding he reveals that he has feelings towards her. Izzie soon told Tom she doesn't feel the same which she lied about in order to not hurt Lorna, so Tom tries his best to love Lorna, however on Tom and Lorna's wedding day, Izzie and Tom share a kiss and they both realise how they feel. Tom soon tells Lorna he never wanted to marry her and claims he only tried to make it work because he didn't want to embarrass her, however they separated yet again when she revealed that she had aborted their baby. Son afterwards Tom began dating drama teacher Izzie Redpath, who in series 2 had been pregnant but suffered a miscarriage after Lorna pushed her against a table during an argument between the two of them. Tom decided to settle down with Izzie and at the end of series 1; Tom's ex Lorna jumps into a river trying to commit suicide, leaving the viewers unknown if she had succeeded. Series 2 Tom and Izzie settled down and were ready to have a baby, but things flared up when Tom's ex Lorna returned to work at Waterloo Road again. Lorna made things very difficult for Tom and Izzie when she had to stay at their house with them. During a heated argument she accidently pushes Izzie into a table injuring her and causing her to lose her and Tom's baby, after she found out she had ms; The same night, Tom ends up in a situation of his own when Stacey Appleyard (Chlo Charles friend) (who developed an infatuation with him) climbs into his bed while he is asleep and caught in the act by Chlo. At first, it was viewed only as a harmless crush, until Stacey arranged a sleepover with Chlo that led to her climbing into Tom's bed. This ended her friendship with Chlo and almost cost Tom his job; however, he managed to keep it in the end. When his long-term partner Izzie found out, they split up, and Tom was kicked out, finding refuge with Lorna in her apartment. Tom and Izzie argued and bickered about each other constantly. Lorna, despite being Tom's rather scorned lover, attempted to reunite her best friend and ex. On her last day of life, (she had been diagnosed with multiple sclerosis and felt unable to live with the condition) she made one last final attempt to get Tom and Izzie back together. Later in the episode, she committed suicide, devastating her close friends, including Tom and Izzie. However, her plan had worked, and Tom arranged for him and Izzie to get married.Things became worse for Tom, as Izzie was stabbed by ex pupil Lewis Seddon's uncle Jed, at the end of Series 2. She died in Jack's arms as he cried for help. It was revealed in the start of Series 3 that Tom was severely devastated by Izzie's murder, as were her daughters Chlo and Mika and many of the staff and pupils. Series 3 At the beginning of series 3, it was revealed that Izzie was dead, as a result of the stabbing. Tom then had to contend with 16-year-old Chlo's marriage to Donte Charles, and issues with boss Jack Rimmer, arising from the fact that Izzie died when trying to break up a confrontation between Jack and the drug-dealing stalker. Jack gave Tom a chance to take out his frustration on him, so Tom punched him. Afterwards, Eddie Lawson (Deputy Head) had to stop Tom from punching him. Tom finally managed to control his anger, but continued to loathe Jack. Tom continued to live with Chlo and Mika at Izzie's house. He had been about to move out the night Chlo married Donte, but changed his mind when Chlo told him that she loved him and didn't want to be left on her own without Tom or Mika. Following Jack's resignation, Tom told Jack that he didn't blame him for Izzie's death, and their feud was finished. They were happy to part on reasonable terms.Tom fell for colleague Davina Shackleton. His feelings were reciprocated, and the two of them became an on-and-off couple. Davina, whilst understanding, felt shadowed by Chlo and Mika's presence in Tom's life and they decided to remain friends. In a bid to forget her feelings for Tom, Davina called up her ex boyfriend - Tom's old frenemy, Jack. He picked her up outside the school gates and offered her to join him in his new headteacher post in Dubai. Donte - who, in the midst of Chlo's sordid affair with Brett Aspinall, wasn't exactly on the best of terms with Chlo and her family - saw that Jack had returned briefly and the news got around the school to Chlo and Mika. Mika - who didn't particularly like "Davina Shaggathon" for her old relationship with Mika's cheating ex Brett - helped Chlo to set up Tom and Davina for a date, Davina, however, went on a date with Jack instead, because she believed Tom's gesture - which was really Chlo's - was empty. Tom later turned up at the restaurant and confessed his feelings to Davina, before leaving in a bad way. He returned home and was furious at Chlo and Mika. Whilst getting a beer, the doorbell went and Davina was there. She, too, confessed her love for Tom, and they began a steady relationship in Episode 19. Just as they were getting used to being an item, Davina was overcome by smoke inhalation, whilst trapped, along with Bolton Smilie, in a corridor close to the canteen, which was destroyed by a gas explosion. Bolton managed to get her out, along with several other pupils, and she was taken to hospital. Tom also helped Donte Charles rescue Chlo, who was trapped in a toilet right by the canteen. The series finale finished with Rachel Mason and Stuart Hordley trapped in the school building, with the fire raging around, and Tom in fear that Davina could die. Series 4 Episode 1 was split into two parts, after the pupils all returned after the devastating fire at the end of Series 3. It was revealed that Davina had survived and was perfectly healthy, and living with Tom in his house. They shared the place with the newly-engaged Chlo and Donte, who had decided to make a go of things again. Mika and Brett had moved on to university, and everyone assumed they'd reunited as a couple. Tom and his family had new neighbours - the Kellys; consisting of alcoholic Rose Kelly, intelligent and responsible Marley Kelly, violent psychopath Earl Kelly, wild but sensitive Sambuca Kelly, sweet softy Denzil Kelly and innocent baby Prince Kelly. Tom viewed them as the neighbours from hell, and engaged in a bitter feud with Earl after the troubled youngster threatened to blast Tom through the head. After Denzil lied to protect Earl, it resulted in the eleven-year-old's imprisonment in a Young Offender's Institute. Tom was certain that Denzil was falsely accused of gun possession, and Earl knew this. The rivalry intensified from a finger-gun motion by Earl to a lot of dead birds being dumped on Tom's doorstep. Tom set up a security camera but it never saw anything. Tom caught Earl and Year 12 pupil Maxine Barlow having sex in one of the boys' toilet cubicles. Tom reported the incident to Maxine's foster carer and fellow colleague Steph Haydock. This did not stop the relationship as Maxine continued to lie to Steph, and Earl continued to kill the pigeons as presents for Tom. Eddie arranged a falconry day to encourage Earl's 'love' of birds. Earl engaged with a prize hawk; however, she pecked at his face, and he later stole her. He was seen outside Tom's house with the bird and a blade. Eddie and the man who ran the falconry day tried to track down the bird, but Earl had discarded the bird's tracker and left it at Tom's door. He was later found, with the hawk, summoning it in a field. Back at school, he claimed to Eddie that his cat was murdering the birds and leaving them at Tom's. However, Marley was informed of Earl's lie, and told his love interest Flick Mellor that the Kellys didn't own a cat. Tom didn't believe Earl's lies for a second. A supply teacher from New Zealand allowed Earl to leave class, under the excuse of visiting the library. Instead, Earl visited Tom in the Pastoral Care office, and it became violent as Tom threw Earl against a wall and almost thumped him. Tom then resigned from the title as Head of Pastoral Care, due to the fact he'd nearly assaulted Earl. Eddie and Rachel offered a compromise; Tom would remain in the job as he was so good at it, but all matters involving Earl Kelly and his siblings would be handed to Eddie. Tom agreed to the terms and kept his job. Later, in school, Tom had confronted Earl about his behaviour more than once, and Earl had threatened him and made inappropriate remarks about him beginning a relationship with Davina so soon after his late fiancee Izzie Redpath had been "sliced". After Earl shot and killed Maxine in a fit of rage, Tom resigned as Head of Pastoral Care, a decision that led to Kim Campbell returning to the programme for a brief stint.In this series, Chlo had a baby with Donte and initially, Tom didn't warm to the idea but told Chlo whatever she decides to do he will support her. When Chlo announced that she will be putting the baby up for adoption because of her ambitions and career, Tom stuck up for Donte and said that he and Donte can bring up the baby if Chlo doesn't want to. When Chlo stormed out and went to the toilets, Tom left and talked to Rose to see if he had done the right thing. Later, Janeece ran up to Tom and told him Chlo was about to have the baby. Tom was thrilled at the fact he was going to be a grandad, even if the baby might've been adopted. Once Chlo had changed her mind, the baby was called Izzie. Tom was living with Davina. However, on the day Davina became an officially qualified teacher, she left Tom due to a chain of arguments concerning Rose Kelly's financial problems. Davina was convinced that Tom was in love with Rose, who at the beginning of the series he had hated, and she left him, with her ambitions in mind. The series ended with the celebration of baby Izzie's birth, and a heartbroken Tom consoled by his family and Rose's, who he'd grown close to. Series 5 # In series 5, as part of the merger with John Fosters, Tom replaces Grantly Budgen as Head Of English. On the first day of term, Tom is introduced to former John Fosters pupil Josh Stevenson. It is revealed that Tom, Josh's mother, Georgia, were student and teacher and had a one-night stand fourteen years before. Tom goes to meet Georgia where she tells him that Josh has the same eyes as him and he is Josh's biological father. Tom is shocked and runs off, scared to speak to either Josh or Georgia. However, they seemingly resolve their differences when Josh and Georgia invite Tom round for tea. However, in the making of a seemingly innocent little quip, Tom realises that Georgia stole his sperm with a turkey baster. He seems to blame Josh for this, and Josh calls him a prat. However, they make up and Tom takes him to an "old Clarkson family haunt", Tom's grandfather's allotment. Josh takes a big step with Tom, he moves in with him full time in episode 10. In episode 9 Tom was in a steady relationship with Rose Kelly but she decided to end it as she knew it wouldnt be fair to Josh, as Tom needs to focus on being a full time dad. When new boy Finn Sharkey becomes best friends with son Josh, Tom gets a little annoyed. In epsiode 12 Josh, Amy ,Siobhan and Finn drink on a farm trip which ends in disaster as dangerous chemicals are spilled in Josh's eyes, Tom and Josh are seen in hospital, Tom threatens Josh to stay away from bad boy Finn. Finn later comes over to see Josh and is throwing out. In episode 14 Tom cancels Josh's birthday party and grounds him for two weeks after bullying Lauren Andrews when her birth mark was revealed, he also tells Josh he doesn't think its working and is considering sending Josh back to his mums, this panics Josh, (as he doesn't feel comfortable around his mother after her lies). This is the first disappointment Tom sees in Josh. In episode 16, Tom depends Josh goes to his football try outs but Josh doesn't show. Finn Sharkey had Josh and fellow student Amy Porter smoke legal drugs - this led to Josh, Amy and Finn being late for class. Josh started hallucinating in class. Tom gave Amy and Finn detention, sending them out of the classroom and confronted Josh. Josh confessed that he had been smoking legal drugs and Tom reacts in rage, which surprises Josh who believed them to be more of mates rather than father-and-son. Tom then decides he cannot trust Josh anymore and keeps a much closer eye on him. Angry at Tom, Josh spikes Tom's lunch with the drug and the consequences soon prove deadly. Steph discovers Kim in the toilets who tells Steph she needs to visit the hospital as she is bleeding (as she is pregnant). Tom offers to drive Kim to the hospital - on the way, Tom's phone rings. Kim checks Tom's phone for him, seeing it is Josh calling Tom, she asks if Tom would like her to answer it. He says no and she puts the phone down. When Josh tells Chris about how he has spiked Tom's lunch, Chris rings Kim and asks if they are at the hospital yet. Before she can answer the drugs take affect and Tom crashes the car. Chris calls the Emergency services. Tom and Kim to hospital. Josh is crying in distress, apologising and asking if Tom is alright. Soon a nurse asks Josh to come with him and Josh sees Tom lying on the table with medical equipment and a breathing system attached to him. Josh apologises and tells Tom he will do whatever Tom tells him to. Tom then takes off his breathing mask and the two have a heart-to-heart conversation. Tom and Josh are not seen until episode 20, Prom! They are dancing together, this is the last we see of them until series 6. Series 6 At the beginning of the term, Tom and Grantly are not happy with what new head Karen Fisher is doing to the school, especially when she gets rid of the cooler. Also he's surprised when Janeece Bryant returns as school secretary. Sam is expelled for two weeks from Waterloo Road by Karen, Tom sticks up for her, claiming she is a good kid. However, he is annoyed when Sam and Karen's son Harry sneak off from school, because he believes Sam has betrayed him. Luckily Harry reveals it was his idea, to Tom's relief. In Episode 4 Josh starts to question his sexuality and gets into a harmless fight with new, gay boy Connor after calling him a 'poof' during a football match. Karen lectures Josh and Tom sends him off. Finn later tells Josh to grow a pair with Lauren, confused and led on Josh kisses him. He tries to apologies to it ends in another fight. They are both sent to the cooler Josh denys the whole thing. Finn spreads what Josh did to the whole school leading Josh to get phyisical with Lauren, which he later admits he can't to it. Charlie finds him and sends him to the cooler Tom is shocked when Josh does admit he tried to kiss Finn. At the end of the episode Josh has packed his bags, ready to go back to his mum's. Josh and Tom have a talk about the earlier incidents and Josh decides to stay, but says that the next time Tom messes up, there won't be any second chances between them. In episode 5 Tom sees Josh being bullied and pushed around by Finn, Tom asks him to come to a self defence class, embarrassed by Tom using him as an example Josh and Tom have words Josh becomes annoyed because Tom tells him he needs to stick up for himself. Tom catches Finn helping Josh with his defence. Josh later tells him hes still himself, Tom comforts him by saying 'good for you son' In the second half of the series, Tom begins to see Cesca in a different light and he starts to have a crush on her, but when Josh's boyfriend Nate's dad finds out that his son is gay, he blames the school for this. Tom gives him some word of advice, but he is not at all happy and beats Tom black and blue. Josh concerned for his father tries his best to help Tom. Tom eventually recovers and gets his life back on track. Episode 19, Tom finds out that he's been used by Cesca to cover up her feelings for Jonah Kirby , whom she had an affair with. Although hurt, he gets over it quickly. Series 7 Tom has to deal with the death of Sam, and his son's problems with drugs. Josh's promise to quit drugs for good is tested when his charismatic dealer Grady gets in touch and his drug problem starts to spiral out of control. Tom is tasked with overseeing the selection process for the new Head of English. Candidate Nikki's disciplinarian approach gets results, but Tom takes offence when she offers him some words of advice about Josh. When Nikki later chases down Grady, Tom offers her the role but Josh's behaviour becomes increasingly erratic, Nikki urges Tom to seek professional help. Josh is referred to a psychiatrist by the GP, who explains to Tom that it could be schizophrenia. Nikki encourages Tom to be honest with Josh about his mental health issues. Josh is struggling to cope with the workload. Without his medication, his mental health begins to spiral out of control. Josh becomes obsessed with an old plague pit underneath the school and when some of the girls play a trick on him, he starts to believe that spirits are trying to contact him. Soon, his behaviour starts to spiral out of control, and an ambulance is called; leaving Tom distraught. Nikki goes round to see if Tom is alright, he seems to blame himself becasue he didn't give Josh the attention he needed, Nikki comforts Tom. Episode 30 Tom is concerned for his son more than anything, after finding out that Josh as been dragged into the gang troubles. Tom urges Eugene to fight him but Eugene backs down. Kyle Stack and Tariq Siddiqui smuggle a crossbow and plan to use it on Finn. Later Josh, Ronan and Tom race to the school to save Finn, Just before Kyle aims for Finn, Josh pushes him out the way and the bolt is then hits his arm. Kyle is then taking away by the police. Michael offers Tom and Josh to come to scotland Tom agrees. The episode ends with the Old School being converted into new apartments while the students and staff considering the move take a trip to Scotland to visit the new school. Approaching the border Denzil asks if they can stop and they pull over at a lay by where just as Grantly proposes to Maggie a large van swerves off the road out of control, hurtling towards the group of teachers and students with Chalky at the front of the group... Series 8 Tom and Josh survive the bus crash, but Tom is very hurt after the death of Denzil and he seems to blame himself for this. He helps out Lula Tsibi when he finds out her uncle is about to perform an exorcism on her. He also helps out Michael when Tariq tries to kill himself. Tom must learn to let his son, Josh grow up as he is earning his independence. During the competition, in which the students had to create a bench, student Morag's father made her destroy her creation. Tom then helps her create a new one, which wins her the competition. He also helps out troubled newcomer Kacey Barry with her dream to be a footballer, and confusion about her gender and sexual orientation. Michael makes it clear to Tom that he doesn't agree with Tom's approach to helping the children, and that sometimes his good hearted intentions can cause problems. This becomes apparent when Tom let's Kacey play in the final of the boy's team football match. Waterloo Road wins, however they are later disqualified when the board finds out that Kacey is actually a girl. Tom is in trouble for letting the team cheat and gets suspended, despite Michael's constant protests against it. After Tom finding out that Kacey wants to be a boy he supports her in every way, helps her with doctors, and when she changed her name to Robbie, and when she changed it back to Kacey, Tom helped her out by starting a girls football team. His son Josh tells him he wants to strike out on his own and Tom cant seem to cope with it, Josh leaves to work in manchester he tells Tom he will make him pround, eventhough Tom already is, Later in series 8 Josh returns to see his Dad and the news about him donating a kidney to a dying Grantly, Josh is angry at hurt for his dad. Josh catches Tom going through his wallet as he owe money, he says some hurtful things to Tom, they both later make up, Tom tells Josh he'll help with the money and Josh tells him hes doing a great thing. Josh is not seen or heard of again. In the final episode of the series, Kyle Stack returned, determined to complete his studies, but Tom didn't want him back, due to what he did to Josh. Tom eventually starts to warm to Kyle, but everything goes downhill when Barry Barry upsets Kyle, who runs off. That evening, while a charity auction is underway, Kyle climbs onto the roof. Tom follows and persuades Kyle to get down. Kyle agrees and as Tom helps him back down, Tom stumbles backwards and, right in front of everyone, he falls off the roof. Christine Mulgrew pleads with Tom to stay alive, but he tragically dies. The final day of term is dedicated to him at the very end of the episode Kacey is crying and looks up at the top of the roof where Tom fell to his death, the episode then sadly ends. Grantly and Kacey are the most hurt and effected from Tom's death, Josh his son, Donte, Chlo, Mika or any of Tom's old friends and family do not appear at his memorial and aren't mentioned. Series 9 At the start of series 9 with Christine as the new head, she looks up at the roof, from where Tom had fallen, she sees visions of him falling and her pleads to keep him alive. Christine holds speech about how valued Tom was, Grantly gets up and speaks of how he was a great man, they have a minute silence to remember him. Kacey later walks out, as everyone around her shows little respect to him. Tom is mentioned now and then from students and teachers. He will always be remembered from all. His character will never be forgotten, he did so much for the school. He made it a better place and his actions will allways be remembered and he truly was a hero, the hero of Waterloo Road! 'Trivia' * Initially, Tom would have had 3 children, but sadly one was aborted, from ex Lorna, and one unfortunately died from an argument with Lorna and deceased partner Izzie. So Tom only has one child, teenage son Josh. * Tom used to smoke, in series 1, episode 5. Him and former headteacher Jack Rimmer are smoking and talking together. It is believed that Tom stopped smoking as he was not seen smoking in later series. * Tom was married to Lorna_Dickey but left her for Izzie Redpath. * Tom was supposed to have a baby with Lorna but she aborted it. * He was also supposed to be having a baby with Izzie but she had a miscarriage. * Tom looked after Izzie's children Mika and Chlo after she was stabbed in the school playground helping Jack. * Tom considers Chlo and Donte's baby, Izzie, to be his grandaughter. * Tom blamed headteacher Jack Rimmer for the death of Izzie. * Tom's son is Josh, who was a series regular. * Tom and his son Josh look alike, apart from their eye colours. This was pointed out by Josh's mother, Georgia. * Tom founded the girls' football club. * Tom has a big brother, Ian. * Tom is a Manchester City supporter. * In Series 8, Tom decides to donate a kidney to Grantly, but after Tom's death this ends up not going ahead, and Grantly later dies as well. * Tom lived at Palantine Road in Rochdale, as did his son Josh from 2009-2012. * When Tom and Josh moved to Scotland they lived at 33 Havelock Court: 2012-2013. * Tom died after falling off the school roof trying to help troubled pupil Kyle Stack. * Tom's death has parallels with the death of his deceased partner Izzie; both died in the car park of the school whilst trying to save someone else. Both also died in the arms of the headteacher at that time. * Tom was friends with Izzie and Lorna before they all started at Waterloo Road. * Tom is the second longest serving character on the show after Grantly Budgen * He is good friends with Grantly Budgen, and and almost donated a kidney to him when Grantly suffered kidney failure, but after Tom's untimely death this never happened, and Grantly later died as well. Wards Tom was dating Izzie Charles, therefore having temporary custody of Chlo and Mika during that time. Tom and Izzie planned to marry, and that would have made him Chlo and Mika’s stepfather. However, Izzie was stabbed and Tom was left custody of Chlo and Mika acting as their father. When Rose and Tom were dating, Tom was given custody of Sambuca, Denzil and Prince. Tom was the fatherly figure in the Kelly children’s lives. We know this as both Sam and Denzil call Tom their father. Quotes *''"C'mon c'mon it's alright."'' (first line) - To first head master having a breakdown. * "Oi, im warning you, you stay away from my son"- Tom to Finn after he caught Josh drinking *''"You okay, son?"''- Tom to Josh *''"I'll have to murder rhinestone cowboy some other time, ive got Josh tomorra"'' *''"Yeah, cause im your dad, because I know you, and I know how you work!"'' - Tom after Josh tells him that after he wants to strike out on his own *''"You can barely be bothered to turn up to my lesson, and when you do you behave like a demented conductor"''- Tom talking to son Josh after he came to class stoned. *''"I should have noticed, instead of worrying about stupid exams, my boy needed me"'' - Tom to Nikki after Josh's breakdown. *''"If I had a black coffee, and I added milk, then what would happen?" Tom: "I'd have to make myself another coffee, I like black"'' - Tom to Steph. * "If I catch you with it again, i'll march you down the police station myself, is that clear?" - Tom to his son after finding out he was smoking weed. * "Kyle, it's Tom Clarkson. I need you to come back inside." - When Tom tried to rescue Kyle before his death * "It wasn't Kyle's fault" (last line) - Tom after falling off the roof, and dying. * "Tom's practically fostered half the school! Lecturing him on Pastoral Care is an insult to him!" - Chris Mead to Karen Fisher about Tom Clarkson Category:Teachers Category:English Teachers Category:Deputy Headteachers Category:Senior Management Category:Heads of Department Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Heads of Pastoral Care Category:Adults Category:Father Category:Parents Category:Series 1 characters Category:Series 2 characters Category:Series 3 characters Category:Series 4 characters Category:Series 5 characters Category:Series 6 characters Category:Series 7 characters Category:Series 8 characters